Marvel vs DC:New Clash
by tommon360
Summary: There is a war coming soon a war that can't be stopped,reversed,or changed a war between two worlds that will destroy everything about their universes
1. Chapter 1:Does whatever a spider can

**Manhattan New York**

As the buildings stood tall and the cars driving down the city that truly never sleeps we see a masked men wearing a red and blue costume with a web design over the red on his suit and a spider emblem on the front and back of his suit that were both a little different than the other with strange eye designs on his mask which the mask covered his whole face he was swinging from a building by using some type of web

(Man things have been crazy lately getting my body back my good old friends more pissed off at me than before each one wanting to rip my head off I'm just glad I can swing around the city every once in a while it really takes my mind off things...Hm)said the masked men swinging from a web noticing something

 **Grand Canyon Arizona**

A man wearing a red suit with yellow lighting pattern all over it with a bolt symbol on his chest on a white circle and two small yellow wings on each of his ear pieces who had blue eyes that you could see through his eye holes and a cheerful smile that you could see through his mouth hole in his mask

"Aaaah nothing like some nice fresh air and some sight seeing to take my mind off things"said the masked men

"Barry Allen or also known as The Flash"said a dark and mysterious figure that you couldn't see any of his features just a dark figure

"Huh who are you and how do you know my name"said Flash

"In due time for now the war is about to begin the war that you will be the key to"said the mysterious figure dashing away

"Oh no you don't what war?"said Flash keeping up with the mysterious figure who had touched him

"Huh?Are you increasing my speed"said Flash

"Precisely"said the mysterious figure

(I can't slow down is...is this how I'm going to die looks like I'll be trapped in the speed force this time for good damn I fell for such a obvious trap..wait a minute I see a portal and I'm starting to slow down)said Flash happy

 **Manhattan New York**

"Yo spider man I think that's a portal you should check it out you super guys know what to do about them things right"said a random civilian pointing to a blue portal appearing in the middle of the street

"Yeah I see it I'll get on it"said Spider man swinging down to the portal and walking towards it until he started feeling a tingle in the back of his skull

 **Spider Sense Tingling**

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"said Spider man jumping in the air onto a roof top just barely before a red blur passed by with enough force to devastate the whole city block completely destroying the street kicking up body size chunks of concrete and rubble and sending cars and taxis flying into buildings destroying windows and houses and complete rooms while there was barely any survivors pissing off Spider man

(I couldn't even do anything because it was so fast every one died because of this shit DAMN IT!)said Spider man furious

"Damn I couldn't slow down enough before destroying the street"said Flash before being punched across his face making him bleed from his mouth

"What the hell is your problem"said Spider man enraged

"Calm down I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose"said Flash rubbing his jaw and getting up

"On purpose?!On purpose?!Look at what you've done about 5 streets full of dead people"said Spider man pointing to some of the dead people who were either crushed under a car impaled by a pipe or cut by glass

"I-I didn't know I'm sorry"said Flash sad

"No sorry doesn't resolve everything I'm taking you in"said Spider man shooting a web at Flash who dodged it and Spider man was suddenly tripped but instantly broke his fall and turned around to see Flash

"Don't make me do this"said Flash with a serious look

"I could say the same thing human sized pepper what couldn't make the track team so you decided to try out being the living laser reject"said Spider man

 **Spider-man vs Flash**

Flash dashed towards Spider man delivering dozens of speed punches and sending him flying into a wall which he jumped off of only for the Flash to circle around him but Spider man caught Flash and threw him into a car

"I'm impressed you caught me"said Flash a little shocked

"Your not the only speedster I faced up against my aunt is faster than you"said Spider man before he was grabbed by his face and slammed into the ground

"Seriously kid don't make me hurt you we're on the same side"said Flash

"Then turn your self in"said Spider man before shooting a web into Flash's eyes

"Ugh is this as web this is a lot tougher than I thought it would be"said Flash trying rip of the webbing before he was punched in the stomach than thrown to the ground

"It's my own creation but you probably wouldn't want to know what's in it"said Spider man

Flash vibrate his hands very fast and placed them on the webbing making it disappear then he delivered a speedy uppercut to Spider man's chin making him fly in the air only for Spider man to recover and spin web at a building and swing kick at Flash which he dodged with ease and Spider man fell to the ground

(Damn he's taking all my best stuff while holding back this is one of those guys I can't hold back against I have to cut loose hell it's not like people are around)said Spider man walking over to a street lamp post and pulling it out of the ground wielding the street lamp only for Flash to dash around him and deliver speed punches then spider man tried to swing it only to miss flash

(Damn he's too fast need to use my spider sense I might not be able to see where he is but I can try to predict where he will be next just close my eyes and concentrate)said Spider man concentrating and then swinging right where flash was dashing to knocking him into a wall

"Damn even though I heal fast I can't take anymore of this I'm ending this now"said Flash running away from the fight

"Where the hell is he going oh wait I got a good idea"said Spider man spinning webs all over the ground near him then jumping out the way in time just for Flash to miss his punch and start slowing down thanks to webbing and was punched in his ribs breaking them

"AAaah damn it that hurts"said Flash falling to the ground before getting back up

"Whistle now let's see if the first ever human traffic light can be the next top runner"said Spider man before throwing a big wheeler truck at Flash just barely dashing out the way creating a massive explosion behind him knocking him into a window making him crash into a store

"Can't Huff hardly Huff breathe Huff with these ribs"said Flash dashing out of the store

"Okay arachnid boy I have to put you to sleep now"said Flash before moving so fast around Spider man it created a tornado

"You may be tough but even you can't survive without oxygen"said Flash before Spider man started breathing heavily searching for air

(I got to think of something quick before I get killed wait I got it)said Spider man jumping in the air and spinning a web at the tornado which caught onto something that he pulled yanking Flash out of the tornado which dispersed sending them further into the air thanks to the wind

"Looks like super speed isn't that much in the air"said Spider man

"Yeah except for punches"said Flash before he realized his arms were webbed up

"Yeah already thought of that stop sign now time to go to sleep"said Spider man before punching Flash in the head successfully knocking him out

As soon as they got low to the ground spider man spun a web and swung safely to the ground and then stomprd on one of Flash's legs breaking it making Flash wake up in screaming pain only for his other leg to be crushed and knocked out again

"Well that takes care of my car light no super speed for a while before I drop you off I'll interrogate you"said Spider man

 **Winner:Spider-Man**

 **Now I know what your thinking bullshit but let's take a look at their stats and compare**

 **Speed:The Flash is superior in every way to Spider-Man in a class of Speed him being faster than light and Spider-Man being Supersonic but that doesn't mean Spider Man can't predict his moves as he has faced other speedsters besides Flash as in Quicksilver,Speed Demon and other speedy characters**

 **Strength:Spider man has this hands down as Barry can lift only Peak Human Level(1 half ton) while Spider-Man can lift up to 20+tons like Giant trucks and helicopters he has even held up a giant portion of The Daily Bugle lifted a tank catched a roller coaster and has even landed a private jet by shoving down the wheel and holding up the private jet for smooth landing while under stress which increases his strength further**

 **Agility:Sure Barry is Fast but that doesn't make him agile,agility is moving fast nimbly which means jumping around a lot which Spider man does a lot of in his fights while Flash just dashes around and delivers speed punches**

 **Reflexes:Flash has faster reflexes than Spider-Man no matter what but thanks to Spider-Man's Spider Sense and yes I know it doesn't work on threats faster than him but spider man can also use it to detect his surroundings like a sonar so he wasn't using it on Flash but the surroundings to predict where he would be**

 **Endurance and Durability:Spider-Man is definitely superior able to even take missile and building explosions while flash has outrun these kinds of explosions**

 **Intelligence:Spider-Man trumps Flash in this field even though Barry is a Forensic Scientist that doesn't make him a genius like Spider-Man just smart as Spider-Man was able to diffuse a bomb that even Reed Richards and Iron man couldn't diffuse make suits to fight both Electro and the Sinister Six and yes Barry is able to read entire books at femto seconds but that doesn't make him smarter just able to learn quicker**

 **Regeneration:Technically I have seen speedster healing at accelerated rate but it wasn't Flash and it was just a cut on the face we don't know how long it would take with more serious injuries for Spider-Man he has recovered from broken bones,concussions,shot wounds in less than a day and has even healed from being blind recovered in just three days eyes were sensitive in the day after**

 **Looks like Spider-Man has caught another Foe in his web**

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2:Krpyto Hybrid

**Manhattan New York on a rooftop**

"Uhh what's going on"said Flash waking up

"So you're finally awake good"said Spiderman

Flash was laying on the ground of the roof top tied up in webbing as soon as he tried to move with his legs a immense pain overwhelmed him

"Gaaah!"sad Flash shocked from the pain

"You won't be running anywhere so what's your angle why New York"said Spider man

"Wait I'm in New York"said Flash confused

"Don't play dumb"said Spider man

"Hey listen I'm The Flash I have no reason to destroy the city"said the Flash

"The who?"said Spider-man confused

"Really The Flash the guy who beat Superman in a race,Justice League,save the earth dozens of times"said Flash shocked that he wasn't known

"Look pal I don't know this Justice League,Superman,or who you are flameo bolt now seriously start making sense"said Spiderman getting annoyed

"Sigh seriously I was chasing this man and then all of a sudden I end up here"said Flash

"Wait what man"said Spiderman confused

"Good question"said the mysterious figure appearing out of no where

"You"said The Flash angered

Soon they were teleported into a room they could stand in but it looked like space

"Alright no more cake for me before bed time what the hell is going on?"said Spiderman completely confused

"You have entered a war Peter Parker a strange one at that between both your worlds,thanks to Flash not only was I able to make him fast enough to go through other dimensions but know this dimension is connected to yours Barry Allen thanks to the energy imitated by your enhanced speed force both worlds will be traveled to,Flash and other people will come to your world Spider man and others will traverse to your world Flash"said the mysterious figure before a punch phased right through him by Spiderman

"Did I upset you I'm truly sorry"said the mysterious figure

"Why the hell are you doing this"said Spiderman

"Because your worlds must fight it is something like this world ain't big enough for the both of us scenario but on a universe scale it will make more sense in the future the future combatants won't know about the war until after they've fought for now let's take a look at the next fight"said the mysterious figure opening up a giant portal in the sky showing the next fight

 **Baxter Building**

"Yo Susan hand me a soda please"said a giant orange rock monster who sat on the couch who was wearing blue stretchy shorts

"Oh yeah she ain't here either guess that means I'm home alone huh"said The Thing before a blue portal appeared at his feet and he fell through it

"Waaaah!"said Thing in surprise

 **Metropolis New York**

"And that's that Fearsome Five taken care of"said a black haired men wearing blue jeans some boots a black shirt with a big red s on his chest and he had blue eyes

"Let us go Superboy I'll kill you get over here"said a giant orange haired bearded men wearing a black suit with gold design on it and gold shoes while tied up by metal poles

"Yeah sorry but no thanks Mammoth what the"said Superboy hearing something fall from the sky which crashed into ground next to the Fearsome Five letting them escape

"Ugh what happened"said Thing getting up before being tackled into a wall by Superboy

"Look what you did you made me lose them so you must be with them that's fine I'll just beat you up and capture them again"said Superboy before being headbutted by The Thing and punched into a car

"Kid I got no idea what you're talking about but in a moment it's going to be clobberin time!"said The Thing punching his fist together

"The only thing that's going to get clobbered is you into tiny pebbles ugly"said Superboy

"That's it"said The Thing pissed off

 **The Thing vs Superboy**

Superboy shoots a red laser out of his eyes at The Thing he just blocks it and knocks it away then charges at Superboy knocking him over while continuously punching him on the floor only to be knocked off and then picked up and tossed into the air

"Bad move punk"said The thing diving down on Superboy for him to only move at the last second

Super boy then started throwing multiple cars at the Thing which all exploded on him

"Yeah that should take care of big orange and ugly"said Superboy

"But it didn't chump"said Thing running through the fire and then clapping his hands together making a thuder clap which not only made Superboy fall backwards but also made him bleed in his ears thanks to his super hearing and then was kicked so far away into the sky you couldn't even see him

"Heh heh look what happens when you're sprayed with a can of whoop ass"said The Thing walking away until he heard something in the air

Superboy flew through the air and landed on the ground with red eyes

"My turn"said Super boy before blowing so hard with his breath that entire cars and even billboards flew,The Thing barely could stand then all of sudden ice started molding around him and his whole body until he turned into a ice statue until he eventually cracked out of it and started to search for Superboy who was no where to be found until he appeared behind Thing and delivered a punch so hard to Thing's skull it knocked him to the ground and made a huge earthquake while leveling the city knocking The Thing out

"Whoops got carried out"said Superboy hoping nobody got hurt

 **Winner:Superboy**

 **Now let's take a look at how the orange goliath was beaten**

 **Strength:The heaviest thing The Thing has held was a building that was 30,000 tons and placed it down with little struggle Superboy held up a battleship that was approximately 58,000 tons if you don't know how much a ton weighs boys and girls 1 ton equals about 2,000 pounds alone so yeah**

 **Speed and Reflexes:Even though there is no clear showings of how fast superboy is we can at least estimate by how fast he flies as he covers 1 mile one second which makes him Mach 1 speed while The Thing is massively hypersonic catching missiles with ease**

 **Endurance and Durability:Thanks to Thing's dermal skim he is invulnerable to almost any attacks except for Wolverine's claws which left him a huge scar on his face he can also withstand extreme tempurates while Superboy's telekinesis shield gives him invulnerability to energy attacks and most physical attacks**

 **Agility:Since The Thing is not one of the most agile people thanks to his rock exterior this makes Super Boy incredibly better**

 **Intelligence:The Thing is not one of the most intelligent beings while Superboy knows different forms of language and most of World History through his cloning**

 **Superboy clobbers some rock**

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3:Main Course

"Huh where am I"said Superboy looking around the room to see a oh so familiar face in webs and someone he never saw before

"Seriously just take me out these webs I'm not going to do anything"said Flash

"Fine but I got my eyes on you"said Spiderman tearing off the webbing freeing Flash

"Flash!"said Superboy

"Greetings Superboy"said the mysterious figure

"Wow"said Superboy surprised

"Yeah I'll explain later all you need to know is that guy is a super hero too from a different dimension I think his name is Spider-man and has his own set of Superheroes that we have to face against they even got their own Justice League"said Flash

"Actually we prefer Avengers"said Spiderman a little annoyed to be compared to them

"Yeah whatever,so did you have to fight someone sport?"said Flash

"Yeah this big rock monster he was tough"said Super boy showing a unconscious Thing laying on the ground

"Ben!"said Spider man rushing over to Thing and shaking him till he woke up

"Ugh what happened "said Thing

"I'll explain later"said Spiderman

"That would be wise Spiderman for the last match of today will begin"said the mysterious figure opening a new portal for the last fight

 **San Fransico California Tony Stark Industries**

"Good thing Tony Stark is on a business trip to promote that shitty new product I feel sorry for the poor souls who bought it,now it's time for me to steal as much of his armor as I can along with his other tools it must cost a fortune for that nice tech and now double the price"said a brown haired men with red eyes wearing a trench coat black pants with a shirt and shoes while wielding a staff climbing into a open window of the facilty

 **Streets**

Soon a portal opened up from the sky dropping several chunks of purple matter that started coming together more and more until it started forming a purple men with blue circles pattern formed around his chest and mid section with eyes like deep dark circles and the mouth had no teeth just purple skin

"Huh where am I last time I checked I was in little pieces but now I'm back but without the fucked up teeth and less muscular frame d a more sexier one with no wrinkles is better than looking like a alien but I still feel the power I guess I'm fully resurrected guess you really can't stop the Parasite now to celebrate my return it's time to feed"said Parasite searching for victims

 **Industries Basement**

"Damn now a piece in sight of course he doesn't live pieces behi-

"AAAAAhhhh!said a man

"Hmm better take a look outside"said the brown haired men

 **Street**

"What the"said the brown haired men looking at a dried up corpse of men and touching his vein for a beat

"Dead of course he is no Rogue couldn't have done this but she's the only one who can do something like this I have to find her and figure out what's wrong just follow the corpses"said the brown haired men following the trail

 **Warehouse**

"This is where the trail stops"said Gambit opening up the door and walking inside the dark warehouse

"Rogue are you here Anna,Anna!"said the brown haired men

"Nope just your regular old purple skinned guy"said Parasite from behind and grabbing the brown haired guy's arm starting to drain his power until a card exploded in Parasite's face

"Gaaah hahaha hey you're not ordinary guy with a pretty smile"said Parasite with not a scratch on his face

"The names Gambit how did you survive that"said Gambit

"I've absorbed plenty of normal people's energy that I'm stronger than a thousand man but not strong enough for old Supes but maybe if I just add you to my meal plan"said Parasite

"Not happening compadre"said Gambit as his staff glowed purple

 **Parasite vs Gambit**

Gambit through a barrage of cards at Parasite which he walked through like it was nothing

"Anything else"said Parasite

Gambit slammed his staff down to floor as the floor cracked all the way to Parasite it erupted in a few explosions actually giving Parasite a scream

"I'm going to enjoy killing you"said Parasite dashing at Gambit trying to grab him only to be hit by his staff which created a explosion knocking Parasite into a wall

"And now for the main entrée"said Gambit as he smacked boxes at Parasite with his own energy all exploding but soon you could hear a laughing Parasite

"What's so funny"said Gambit

"I think I'm finally use to your energy kinetic energy that you use on inanimate objects but sadly not organic ones that is impressive and tasty but using that power now will make me stronger with each explosion"said Parasite

Gambit threw thousands of cards at Parasite in panic as Parasite just walked through the explosions getting buffer until he finally got Gambit in a chokehold draining his power

"Ahhh that's the good stuff keep struggling you're just giving me more power"said parasite as he felt the power course through his body

"G-Good thing I noticed earlier that your skin is not just made out of flesh but also chemicals something that's inanimate"said Gambit placing his palm on Parasite's chest and charging it with Kinetic Energy

"Ahhh shit"said Parasite before his chest exploded and his head then both lit on fire

"Gaaaahahh hot!Hot"said Parasite before patting himself and rolling around which actually put out the fire

"You think this will be enough to stop me!"said Parasite now half of his face was showing his skull and leaking blood along with some of his chest showing his rib cage

"No but you see these cards that I placed around the whole warehouse"said Gambit pointing to dozen of cards sticking out from crates,walls,and even gas tanks

"No!"said Parasite

"What you thought I was just randomly throwing cards at you Bon voyage"said Gambit jumping out a window then the Warehouse just went up in flames

"That'll take care him"said Gambit walking off

 **Streets**

"Sigh what a night"said Gambit

"Hey there sweetie"said a girl

"Oh hello Madam"said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it only for that woman to grab his hand tightly draining his power as he transformed back into Parasite

"B-But how"said Gambit Shocked

"I told you I get stronger with your flashy explosions giving me enough to regenerate and escape the fire don't worry I won't kill you you're my daily meal"said Parasite releasing his grip as Gambit became unconscious from being drained

 **Winner:Parasite**

 **Well now let's move on to why the big leech dominates Gambit**

 **Strength:Gambit has the strength of a normal man his age and stature while Parasite's enhanced strength along with the strength he absorbed from the people he snacked on**

 **Endurance and Durability:Parasite wins this one since he has took on Super man numerous occasions not only that but he survived a heat vision blast from him that sent Parasite to the moon while Gambit has normal human endurance**

 **Speed and Reflexes:Gambit dominates parasite in this since Gambit uses kinetic energy to boost his speed and parasite is not so superhuman on speed a reflexes unless he absorbs people**

 **Agility:Gambit and Parasite both have inhuman agility but I can't tell who has better agility I guess they're equal until someone shows me proof who is better**

 **Intelligence:Gambit tops Parasite as he is more of a tactical fighter while Parasite just relies on absorption**

 **To tell truth this comes down to wit Gambit was confident in his plan forgetting about Parasite's adaption to his energy and Gambit not knowing Parasite can shape shift into his victims**

 **Looks like Gambit is new on the menu for Parasite**

 **Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4:King of Atlais

As a man with Brown coat and jeans walked through jungle everything seemed like a blur to him

"Where the hell am I"said the man as three metal claws came out of each of his fist as he started sniffing around he didn't where he was all he knew he just woke up and he was hungry he sniffed the air to see if he was on a island smelling the sea salt breeze he went in the direction where the sea salt was the strongest as he walked and got the sandy beach with a cool breeze as he got close to the ocean he looked down at his reflection then saw a dozens of catfish and beluga as he stabbed some and brought them out the water with his claws as he started to eat them fresh out the sea living a bitter salt taste but he didn't mind as long as he could feel up his stomach until someone grabbed his wrist with blonde hair and green eyes with green pants holding a gold trident

"Stop that you're hurting my friends"said the man before being thrown by the man with claws

"Listen bub I'm hungry and pissed so it's wise to leave me alone if ya don't want to be gutted"said the man pulling out his claws again

"And it would be wise of you to put those fish back into the sea"said the blond hair man picking up his trident

 **Wolverine vs Aquaman**

As wolverine charged at him aqua man stabbed him with his trident and threw him into sea wishing to fight on his own turf as he dove after him as wolverine tried to climb back to the surface he aquaman swam circles around him beating him more and more but all those bruises on wolverine soon after as he struck aquaman in the chest with ease stunning him with pain as he finally got a breath of air Wolverine jumped out the water and onto land backing up

"Alright little mermaid come on!"said Wolverine

As Aquaman slowly rose out the water the ocean formed around him as he shot him with water bullets Wolverine was frustrated at this and crouched into a ball as Aquaman got closer with his shots Wolverine picked up some sand and threw it in Aquaman's eyes and blinded him while Wolverine tackled him to the ground and stabbed him numerous times wanting to finish the fight already as a big pool of blood formed around Aquaman with several gash and claw marks all over his face and body Wolverine slowly walked away seeing as his job was finished

"Heh I just wanted some damn salmon"said Wolverine then he heard Aquaman get back up as Aquaman tackled him and brought him back into the sea as he called all sea creature life towards him as the sharks pinned him and the octopus strangled while different types of fish and crabs nibbled and pinched on him wolverine struggled with all his might while his eyes turned red until he finally stopped

 **Winner:Aquaman**

 **Welp Wolvy is swimming with the fishes now let's look at how they stack up**

 **Strength:Aquaman has plenty of more strength then Logan easily as Wolverine can only lift 2 tons**

 **Endurance & Durability:Wolverine trumps him easily in this area sure Aquaman easily has better durability and endurance than him almost to where his almost bullet proof but thanks to his regeneration power he easily heals from any wound and recovers his stamina**

 **Agility:Aquaman beats him especially in the water swimming faster than him as wolverine's bones are made a indestructible metal that slows him down**

 **Speed & Reflexes:Same as Agility**

 **Intelligence:Wolverine has better knowledge living for hundreds of years**

 **It basically came down to if Aqua man could put down the wolverine and drowning is the most efficient way to do so**

 **Aquaman feeds the fishes some Wolverine**

 **Chapter End**


End file.
